Dauntless or Candor
by books4always
Summary: This is a Truth or Dare Divergent style called Candor or Dauntless. How will the game end, tragically? Different from many of the other story's like it, this one has all new Truths an Dares along with rules. This has lots of Fourtris fluff along with some Marlene/Uriah. Enjoy and leave lots of Reviews. I do not own anything! LOOK FOR SEQUEL CALLED Dauntingly Dauntless
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hello guys, I realize that there a lot of these fanfictions out there and many of them are the same with the same… game aspects. I hope mine can stand out a little bit and a little different. Enjoy

Chapter 1

I lay in bed on my bunk beneath Christina's just barely awake with my eyes closed. I hear I giant thud drop to the floor and I jolt up hitting my head on the top bunk and going back down.

"Oww." I mutter rubbing my head.

"Sorry Tris get up, get up." Christina said

"What time is it?" I asked

"Like noon now get up." She said throwing clothes at me.

I slowly got dressed in a black leather coat and black leather leggings.

"Oh Tris by the way put on a nice bra and pair of panties." She muttered while she changed across the room.

My eye brow popped up but I didn't disagree, I just pulled on a new bra and new panties.

"Now will you tell me where we are going?" I asked with hope.

"No just calm down and relax." She muttered.

We walked out of the Dauntless compound and to where the train passes. We made it out just in time as another train came barreling down the tracks. We both broke into a run alongside the train then jumped into a car.

Not long after Christina stood up and moved to the door motioning for me to come. The train did not slow but apparently we were still jumping. First Christina launched herself out then I followed. I looked around and it seemed we were at the center of the factions, where each faction compound was an equal distance from where we stood. I followed Christina to a circle of people and examined who sat there.

In the circle was Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, Lynn, Marlene, Will, and Tobias. Tobias turned around to see what everyone was looking at and saw me. He grinned and patted to his lap for me to sit. I walked over and sat gently in his lap leaning into his shoulder.

"What are we doing?" I asked curiosity killing me.

"We're playing a Dauntless game. Abengation find it selfish to play games, the Erudite find the game illogical, the Amity find some aspects of the game can cause conflict, and Candor think it is just plain stupid because they play half of the game as their lives." He said.

"And the name of the game?" I asked

"It's called Candor or Dauntless." He whispered into my hair


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N Hi guys as I said I'm hoping that this story stands out from others though something you will find the same. I am trying to come up with good dares. You should give me ideas. Leave Reviews thanks

"Okay so liked Truth or Dare?" I asked

"Yes but there's only one rule, if you don't want to do a dare or answer a truth you have to take a piece of clothing off and not socks or shoes." Uriah replied.

"I'll start first!" Christina squealed. We all sat ready for her to pick her victim.

"Zeke, truth or dare buddy?" She asked.

"Dare." He replied simply

"I dare you to guzzle a bottle of beer than play spin the bottle with it."

He rose from his spot in the circle and headed over to a mini fridge they had plugged in to an Erudite wall. He grabbed a single bottle of beer out and joined us again.

"Ready, go!" Will shouted as he started a stopwatch.

In a matter of seconds Zeke had the beer bottle finished.

"45 seconds." Muttered will.

After emptying the last drops Zeke gently spun the bottle with the tip of his finger. The bottle spun in raging circles passing everyone deciding who to choose. The bottle got slower and lower until it stopped between Will and Marlene.

"Then who is it?" Zeke asked.

"Well when it lands in the middle we let you choose. Will or Marlene?" Christina asked.

I watched Zeke knowing he would pick Marlene, he would never kiss a boy unless it came down to it. He scooted across the circle in front on Marlene and stopped for a moment. Marlene turned bright red and Zeke leaned in giving her a small peck on the mouth. Uriah looked away. I knew he liked Marlene but I don't think Zeke knew, I felt bad if I had a sister who kissed Tobias I wouldn't be happy either. Zeke moved back to his seat and sat back relaxed.

"My turn, Four, truth or dare?" He asked crisp and simple, the alcohol obviously not effecting him.

"Dare." Tobias replied.

"I dare you to walk down the Abnegation sector in only your boxers." Zeke said.

Everyone's eyes got wide, the Abnegation would not like that. Even though no one was likely out at this time, if anyone saw Tobias would get scolded. The Abnegation believed in being fully clothed, showing off your body was considered selfish because it made other people self-conscious. This didn't stop Tobias though. He got up and began stripping first taking his shirt off over his head revealing his masculine upper body. All of the girls' eyes fell on him. I didn't like them staring at my boyfriend, at all. Then he took off his black jeans and his clothes lay in a pile on the ground next to me, I could smell his cologne radiating off of them. Before he went to walk down the sector he winked at me then left with Zeke who would witness. About 10 seconds later Tobias came back with Zeke and a smirk on his face.

"There wasn't even anyone out so it didn't matter. Easy." He said.

He pulled his clothes back on and I let out a small whimper. He noticed and one eye brow lifted up.

"Like what you saw Stiff?" He asked as I sat back in his lap.

Obviously I did, I had only ever seen him without a shirt, but his legs were masculine too. You wouldn't believe. He popped a small peck on my mouth then turned to Shauna,

"Truth or dare?" He asked

"Truth." She said. As she said we all screamed pansycake at her.

"Out of all of the other factions except Dauntless which one would you have gone to, and why?" He asked. A simple question but it revealed a lot about a person. I sat and examined Shauna and then her sister Lynn wondering what she would most likely pick. Obviously not Amity, there are exact opposites of Dauntless, so that narrowed it down to 3.

"Candor. Though everyone hates them I think it would be nice to be able to go around and speak your mind to people and it is perfectly okay. Like, I always want to call Eric an ass hole but can't, in Candor that would be fine." She spoke with triumph.

I laughed because I had never thought of it that way, quite clever.

"Thank you for your honesty." Tobias replied making a quite smart joke. I laughed and he smiled at me.

Shauna rolled her eyes,

"Uriah, truth or dare."

"I choose dare!" He said speaking with too much enthusiasm.

"I dare you to…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Run to the Dauntless compound and hang over the chasm for 3 minutes." Shauna smirked

Uriah, for only a moment, looked scared. He then got up and ran for the compound with Shauna following behind him to witness. We waited a while looking around at each other becoming more and more anxious and cold. A while later Shauna came running back without Uriah. We stared wondering what happened, did he not make it? Was his body crippled at the bottom of the chasm? Before I could begin to panic Uriah came running a few feet away. They took their spot again and Uriah rubbed his hands together.

"Ok, its getting cold going to need to cuddle with eachother soon, so let's make this one juicy. Tris, truth or dare?"

A/N Sorry this is short, just something to hold you over until I have time to write more.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Well, obviously you're not going to let me be a pansycake so dare." I say

Uriah let out an evil smirk and I began to get nervous. I looked at Tobias and he just smiled and patted my back.

"I dare you to walk into a random Abnegation house a play seven minutes with Four on someone's couch." Uriah said

Uh oh, this would not end well. The Abnegation can tell the Dauntless if they found out. I would not strip my shirt off in this biting cold though so I nodded and got off Tobias's lap. He stared at me for a moment with utter surprise. I hit him on the arm and grabbed for his hand dragging him to the Abnegation sector. No one followed, we could tell whether someone play seven minutes by the messed up hair, rosy cheeks, and the emotionally torn look on their face from delight and shame.

I soon chose a random house that I knew was abandoned, Uriah never said it had to be occupied. He just said we had to play seven minutes on someone's couch, there was a couch and it USED to be somebody's. Tobias must have figured it out,

"You are way too smart for my comprehension, I almost feel like you should have chosen Erudite." I swung around and stared at him.

"Almost." He muttered again smirking.

We stood in front of the couch staring at it for a long while until Tobias grabbed my waist and in one quick and swift movement twirled me around and on top of him on the couch, I giggled slightly. He then began kissing me like he never has before with such hunger I couldn't even recognize that I was kissing the Tobias, Tobias Eaton, that was a powerful name. He slid his hand up and down my waist and grabbing at the back of my thigh to pull me closer to him, and sliding his hands in the back pocket of my black jeans. That's when I started to lose control. I dug my hands into his hair and up into his shirt, feeling his abs and his, strong chest. I could feel him, everything about him, his heart racing underneath my touch, his hair smooth in my fingers, his breath coming steady and fast in between kisses, his lips on mine, his lips on my neck and collarbone, and how much I loved him. After a while I heard a loud bang like someone had thrown the front door open. Tobias and I stopped, looked at each other and then to the intruder, damn it. Lynn stood in the door way looking unimpressed,

"Let's go it's been like 10 minutes." She said sounding mildly annoyed.

10 minutes? That can't be right, we did not spend 10 minutes making out on a dusty old couch. I got up and Tobias slid his hands out of my pockets and I pulled my shirt down that had ridden up while we were kissing. Then Tobias got up pulling his shirt down after I had my hands in it and ruffling it up. We walked back to the Hub and everyone stared us and then broke out laughing.

"They really did do it."

"The two stiffs!"

"In an Abengation house!"

Cries flung out everywhere in between the laughing.

"Can you really tell?" I asked blushing slightly

"It couldn't be more obvious." Lynn rolled her eyes.

"How so?"

"You both have crazy almost like sex hair, your both bright red, having trouble breathing, Four has jean marks on his hands and he won't stop staring at your ass. THAT is enough to be able to tell." Zeke laughed.

I blushed and went and sat next to Christina and Tobias sat next to me.

"Ok, uhm, Will Truth or Dare?" I asked.

I was sure I wasn't going to come up with anything good, this was my first time.

"I choose Dare."

Ugh, now what will I say? Dare him to dance around, no, stupid.

"I dare you too go to the Erudite compound and draw a mustache on Jeanine's portrait."

Everyone stared at me, obviously it was too stupid or easy."

Will got up and shrugged and walked off with Christina following. Not long after the both of them came back laughing hysterically. We all stared hoping they would share with us what was so funny.

"Will drew a bunch of piercings, boogers, plus a mustache and beard on her!" Christina laughed.

No one else found it quite funny just Will and Christina did.

"Next time try and find a better one." Tobias whispered in my ear. It was more of a playful joke then something meant to be harsh. I leaned against him banging into his body and wobbled back into my place.

Will sat down,

"Four, truth or dare?"

"How about truth?" He replied in almost a questioning manor.

A/N I hope you guys still love this story, don't forget to follow me on Instagram bookfinity and vote for divergent on my page for the Golden Book Awards. Leave reviews! Tanks ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What faction did you originally come from and why did you leave?" Will asked

I looked at Tobias there was only one problem to that question. He had no problem admitting that he was from Abnegation, but why he left causes him problems. His father Marcus had abused him, he had only ever told me that, and would never tell anyone else. His eyes stared blanking ahead for a moment and then he rolled his hands around the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head in one swift movement and threw it on the ground next to him. I stared as he shivered a little bit as the cold, night air bit at him like a snake. I wanted to help, I wouldn't let him get hypothermia so I went over and sat in his lap hoping that my body would keep him warm. He kissed my neck and pulled me closer into his bare chest.

"My turn then right? How about Christina, truth or dare?" He asked eyeing her.

"Dare!" She squealed

"I dare you to let Zeke do your hair."

She pouted a bit examining her choices, let Zeke do her hair, or strip her shirt off.

"Fine." She muttered scooting over to Zeke.

We watched as Zeke grabbed a bunch of pines from the pine tree making a make-shift brush. He ran it through her hair making her short locks poof out like a tease. Then he plucked leaves from a tree and knotted them to each other by the stems making a small crown, and placed it on her head. The crown was messy but all the same it made her look like a goddess of nature. She scooted back to her seat clearly relieved that it wasn't worse.

"Marlene, truth or dare?" She asked cautiously

"Dare." She squirmed a bit worried of what Christina would come up with.

"I dare you to…. Run into the Candor compound shouting that you hate them all."

Marlene shrugged and got up with Uriah volunteering to witness.

It was getting colder and colder and beginning to rain. The fountain of the factions in the Hub was starting to fill up with water, slowly, but surely.

A while later they came back. A laughing Uriah took his spot and Marlene followed looking emotionally hurt.

"After she screamed about hating all of them some little girl walked up and kicked her in the shin and said, and I quote, 'We hate you too Dauntless.'" He said grinning wildy.

Marlene sat irritated and cold. We all began to shake a little bit including me and I was sure it was going to be worse for Tobias. He rubbed his hands up and down my arms trying to create friction to keep me warm but it wasn't working.

"Alright, we're going in, this one's teeth are chattering uncontrollably. Meet back here at noon tomorrow and we will continue." Tobias said grabbing my hand and pulling me up along with snatching his shirt up.

We walked back to the compound thinking I would be going back to my room but surprised when Tobias led me to his apartment.

"Finally, since its cold out I have an excuse to keep you in my room." He grinned seductively pulling me onto the bed with him. He kissed my lips and up and down my neck and collarbone. After what seemed like only a few minutes but was actually an hour Tobias stopped and we pulled the covers over ourselves like a shield protecting us from everything but each other. I curled up into him and he put his arms around me, this is the position we fell asleep in.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

That night I went back to Tobias's room to chill a while until Truth or Dare. I had just got done visiting Caleb at the Erudite compound. Tobias came in a little while later after getting off his shift watching the computers.

"Ready to go?" He asked

"Sure." I said

I grabbed his hand and we walked out to the Hub to find everyone already there and playing.

"Christina truth or—of hey guys, we were going to wait but were too excited." Will said

"It's alright." Tobias said taking a seat on the cold, hard concrete.

I watched Will give Christina her dare and felt my hair sway in the wind. Tonight it was considerably warmer out because it rained earlier which made it humid but the bite of the wind didn't do much good.

After Christina finished her dare she turned her head to me,

"Tris, truth or dare?" She asked eyeing me.

"Oh uhm dare?" I said sounding more like a question.

"I dare you to go to the Amity compound and "fight" Four." She said putting the quotes around fight.

I looked at him to see what he thought about it but he just shrugged, we wouldn't really hurt each other. I got up and grabbed his hand, we walked to the Amity compound. I watched the sky that still had light in it. We reached the compound and people were trotting along everywhere. I chose a secluded spot off by an apple tree and wondered what they would do if they caught us fighting. I turned to Tobias and he kissed me.

We then stepped back; he drew his hands clenching them towards him motioning me to throw the first plow. I threw my fist toward him and he ducked and came back trying to throw his fist into my cheek, I moved my head to the side and put a kick hard into his thigh sending him backward. He decided to kick too and went for my gut but it was a trick move he knew I would grab his leg, and I did twisting it around and he fell to the ground me on top of him. He kissed my cheek and we got up. Then I went for another punch and so did he but at that moment someone picked both of us by the elbow towards the compound doors.

I got dragged away from Tobias and both of us were put in rooms across from each other.

"What are you doing? Let me out! Your seriously not injecting me with peace serum are you?"

"Regulations little missy."

"Don't call me that, and at least don't give him any. I instigated the fight." I said scowling at him

"Too bad, he fought back. We're getting sick of you Dauntless idiots creating conflict."

I rolled my eyes and lay down on the bench. Soon after, the man came toward me with a syringe and serum, about to inject it. I swatted his arm away,

"Let me do it." I said swiping the syringe from his hand.

I grabbed it and he watched me as I put the needle to my throat. Before he could even blink I turned the syringe around and drove it into his neck injecting into him instead.

"Hey- woa how did you get here?"

I stared at him for a moment.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" he said laughing.

I threw him onto the bench and walked towards the door to leave,

"That wasn't very nice!" Was the last thing I heard from him before I was out in the hallway. I then went to Tobias's door and barged in as the man injected him.

"Can I take him now?" I giggled trying to sound like I was under the influence of the serum.

The man gestured to Tobias and I grabbed his hand pulling him out and skipping out the doors to join the others. After I got to the apple tree I stopped skipping.

"Well who are you? You are hot like the dauntless coals." Tobias whispered into my neck.

"Tobias it's me Tris." I said to him like he was an idiot. Then I remembered when I was under the serum I acted the same way and didn't know anyone.

"Tris is kind of a funny name don't you think. Well, all that matters is that you know my name 'cause you'll be screaming it all night long." He smirked, breathing up and down my neck.

I laughed a little at this; this was definitely not my Tobias. On second thought maybe it is my Tobias but the dirty side that I never see, it sent a shiver down my spine. We joined the group after about 5 minutes of walking and listening to Tobias talk about all the things he wanted to do with me. When we joined the circle I sat next to him.

"Well, come sit in my lap." He said winking at me.

"Not when your all drugged Four."

"My name is Four? Why would I have a number as my name?" He said letting a deep laugh escape.

"What happened?" Christina asked staring wildly at Tobias.

"He got injected with the peace serum." I murmured

"What about you?"

"I was about to inject myself but tricked the guy and stabbed him with it. He's probably trotting along the green house right now." I said

She just replied with a nod.

"Alright then Lynn, truth or dare?"

A/N I hope you liked this chapter I laughed the whole time I was writing it. Leave reviews! Than


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Dare."

"I dare you to go call all of the Erudite's pansycakes." I said

She nodded and walked off to the compound for Erudite and Marlene trailed after her.

Not long later they came back. Marlene was laughing and Lynn looked totally annoyed and pissed.

"Let's hear it." Tobias said

"Well I called an Erudite a pansycake just like I was dared to, and then they started on a rant saying 'Pansycake, though you Dauntless think it is, is not a valid word. It cannot be found in the dictionary nor does it make any sense. Therefore, your insult is invalid and does not affend me. However, if you would like help making that a valid word I would gladly help you.'" Lynn said mimicking the voice of an annoying Erudite. I smiled, glad that she had to listen to it.

"Who's next, um Uriah truth or dare?" She asked devilishly

"Dare because I am not a pansycake, though that is not a valid word, I shall use it!" Uriah said overly enthused

"I dare you to use the truth serum form Candor and allow us to ask you one question." Lynn said

Techincally she was daring him to do truth but in a more detailed way. If I was Uriah I would peel a clothing piece off in a second.

"One question?" He asked

"One question." Lynn repeated obviously annoyed

Uriah nodded and at that moment a memory sparked something in me he's divergent he can fight the serum and totally tell a lie. No wonder he wasn't too skeptic about it. How did I forget that he was like Tobias and I? We all decided to watch this one. None of the Candor seemed to be up at the moment. We made our way up the staircase and to the lab. The coat rack was right next to the door, someone's coat got caught in the door on the way out, so we were able to open the door. We snuck in and grabbed a vile out of a cabinet and popped into a shot. Uriah sat down and we injected it into his neck and gave it a moment to kick in.

"Alright Uriah, are you a virgin?" Lynn asked.

That was about the only thing no one knew about Uriah, he was very open and proud about everything.

"Who's Uriah and who are all of you?" He asked eyeing us curiously.

"Uriah this isn't funny, just answer the question and we can go." Marlene murmered clearly annoyed by his joke.

"Why won't you answer my question, who is Uriah?" He asked blankly and at that moment I knew that this was not our Uriah. What happened?

A/N Sorry this is short, I wanted to leave you guys in suspense. So I have been sick and may not update as often. Obviously this takes place after Insurgent before Allegaint. Lynn and Marlene are still alive. Just wanted to fill you in. Leave Reviews please! XXO


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Oh no. I ran over to the drawer and pulled it open. Lynn had grabbed the wrong serum, she had grabbed the memory serum. We had to find a way to reverse it, could there be a serum for it?

"Well, let's get on with the game then. It's your turn." Lynn said speaking to Uriah.

"Damn it Lynn, you gave him the memory serum! We can stop for now!" Zeke began to grow furious.

Uriah just stared at the floor playing with his fingers.

"Do you remember and of us?" Marlene moved forward, her eyes watery.

"You're Zeke, my brother." Uriah said pointing to Zeke.

"What else do you remember?" Zeke urged.

"I know how to tie my shoes, I know how to walk and run, I remember you and mom and dad, we live in the Dauntless compound." He muttered

"He only remembers basics of his life, his family, home, and life lessons learned when he was young." Will said.

I looked over at Tobias wondering if he was still under the Amity serum, I got my answer when he started skipping around and did a sexy dance when he saw I was looking at him.

Therefore, we had two drugged boys, great. We decided to take Uriah to Erudite and talk to Caleb to see if there was a reverse serum.

"Caleb we need your help!" I shouted to him

"What? What happened to your dauntless boyfriend?" Caleb asked snickering as Tobias skipped up to us.

"Amity serum, but that's not the-"

"Wait, I can punch him then?" I was about to say no when Caleb launched his fist at Tobias's face.

"That was not very nice and that hurt!" Tobias exclaimed.

Caleb laughed and turned his attention back to us,

"Ok, what do you need?"

"Is there a serum that can reverse the Abnegation serum?" Zeke asked

"That's private Erudite information, I'm only a student so I wouldn't know."

"They have to keep record of it on a computer." I said

"Yes…"

"Well, you're Erudite! Can't you get in to the system?" Marlene asked, irritated.

"I can, but not from an Erudite computer."

"Then you're coming with us." I said grabbing his arm.

We continued over to the Dauntless compound. By the time we got there Tobias was snapped out of the peace serum and back to himself I was able to tell when he grabbed my hand and snarled at Caleb.

"Here's a Dauntless computer." Tobias said.

He knew the Dauntless computers better than any of us so he logged in and then handed it over to Caleb. I watched as Caleb quickly ran his fingers over the keyboard and tapping key after key. After 10 minutes he looked up,

"Done!" He smiled

We all walked forward to see what was on the screen.

"The lost faction and their serum." Was the title.

A lost faction that can't be right.

"There is believed to be a faction that was demolished long ago called the Spotsgan. They blamed inactivity. Many believe this faction is only a myth due to no records, nor a manifesto. However, there is a serum that exists today that many think belonged to this faction. It is a serum that can stimulate your activity abilities, though it can also reverse the serum belonging to Abnegation. The serum now is held by the Erudite in their laboratory." Tobias read

I looked up,

"I guess we're going to Erudite."

"Not dressed like that." Caleb said looking us up and down.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

We all changed into Erudite clothes and you could hear the groans of everyone as they pulled the blue onto their body. I myself was not fond of it, but I had no choice. At least we didn't take it as far as the glasses too. My shirt was not too bad, it was blue and a smaller size then I needed so it was tight to my body but was very modest. The pants were just blue leggings, also tight. I walked out into the open to find I was the last one dressed. Tobias's outfit consisted of blue kakis and a blue polo shirt, he did not at all look masculine and Dauntless. He looked me up and down and then smirked,

"You make one good-looking Erudite."

"Shh." I blushed and everyone rolled their eyes clearly sick of us.

"Now we can go." Caleb said, clearly pleased at our disgust.

"How are we going to get into the laboratory, I'm sure it's under lock and key." I announced.

"I did further research on my laptop while you were all dressing, I found out which laboratory it was. One problem, I don't know they key code." Caleb muttered

I had missed the fact that he had a laptop snugged under his arm. It was small but big enough to do superior work on. Of course he found what we were looking for.

"How will we get the key code?" Marlene asked shakily.

She was worried about Uriah, it was obvious. Marlene had a huge liking for Uri and I was pretty sure that Uri was returning the feeling, but slowly and hidden. If his memory was wiped that means that his feelings for her may be gone and he may not remember that she liked him. I could see why she was so worried. If Tobias had gotten his memory swiped away from him, I would go down to the chasm and cry. I turned my attention back to the group and Caleb was answering,

"Well, I'll have to hook my laptop up to the key pad. Every keypad has a laptop jack in case the buttons don't work, a worker can still get into the lab. I can use my laptop to break into the keypad and find the history of past typed in codes. The one most frequent and recent will be the key code and I will type it in and we can get in, easy."

For an Erudite maybe, but for a Dauntless no. Our way would be to shoot the key pad so it jams and the door is forced to open, but the Erudite must have thought of all options so it would never work. Caleb's plan seemed easy enough. Except,

"Won't there be security guards?" I asked

"When we get in there will be but since we look Erudite they won't question. When we get to the lab I don't doubt there will be guards. If we don't have badges and lab coats, we aren't getting near that keypad. That's where you come in, I'm not much for violence but you'll need to shoot them to get them out of the way. I grabbed some memory serum too." He said sending memory serum around the group.

"Where did you get these from and why do we need memory serum?" Lynn asked

"Also, while you were getting dressed I had a close friend from Abnegation bring some down, well the memory serum. You have your own guns I see." He said looking at our back where you could see a slight bulge.

"Don't worry," he added, "They'll think it's some Erudite gadget."

"You still didn't answer me, what's the memory serum for?" Lynn asked again

"You don't want the guards remembering you broke in and going to the Dauntless to give you up do you?" He asked

We all nodded and some of us were clearly impressed, including me. We quite talking, knowing what the plan was, and headed down to the Erudite HQ that was only a mile away.

A/N Hi guys! I just finished Allegiant and I totally had a breakdown I started crying and screaming in the car and my best friend was with us, she laughed the whole time. Anyway, how are you all? Still liking the story? Don't be a pansycake, LEAVE REVIEWS!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Wait, what about the cameras?" Tobias asked.

Of course he would remember, the tech guy that he was.

"I was hoping you could take care of that. The camera room is in there, there's only one person watching them. Take care of it how you would like, I advise using the memory serum." Caleb said with a scrunched up nose.

Tobias nodded and turned on his heels towards the door and walked in.

"Hey you can't be in here!" Is all I heard before we started heading.

"We will know when Four took care of it when there is no red flash coming from the cameras." Caleb muttered as we ran.

****FOUR'S POV****

I walked in,

"Hey you can't be in here!" A woman exclaimed. I shot her in the arm and she fell to the floor. A while later she bled out unconscious.

I walked over to the cameras, a large switch sat on the control panel that said on/off. I flipped the switch to off and all of the screens went black. I stayed there and looked around at the complex controls until they came back to get me.

****TRIS POV****

We headed down the hallway and I looked up at a camera,

"It's off, Caleb! The cameras are off!"

He nodded and we kept running until we came to a large door.

"You cannot enter in here without authorization." One large man bellowed. He wore a blue, tight shirt and bared a gun in his hands. There were two of them

I looked at Christina and she nodded. We shot one of them in the leg at the same time hitting in two different spots. Zeke and Lynn shot the other in the arm also in two different spots.

"You won't get away with this!"

"Jeanine Matthews will find out!" they shouted

"Not likely." Lynn muttered kicking them both in the head to knock them out.

Caleb put a cord attaching his computer to the control panel. Numbers zoomed across the screen, I didn't understand. Of course Caleb did,

"I got it!" He exclaimed

"32679834" He read to Marlene as she typed it in.

The correct numbers were met with a green glow and the door slid open.

We all looked at each other and nodded before walking in 2 at a time.

There were cold, metal tables everywhere around the room. Computers were everywhere along with a familiar machine. The aptitude test. I found cabinets along the room.

"Everyone look at the labels on the cabinets they should all have serum names on them. Find one that seems different to you." Zeke called.

I nodded and went up to the cabinet in front of me that read,

"_Memory serum. Belongs to: Abnegation. Severity: High_."

That's not what I'm looking for. I walked past each cabinet seeing familiar faction names on the label of each one.

"It isn't here!" I called to everyone

"It has to be, my computer said it's in this room. Keep looking it might be hidden."

I nodded and turned around to keep looking until I saw something odd. In the top of the table there was a long line like the table was separated. I pulled on the crack shoving it up and a large panel of marble came out of the countertop.

"Guys over here!" I called. I looked down into the counter and there was small vials everywhere scattered in little trays.

A small label on the inside of the counter read,

"_Reverse serum, reverses any serum's effect, including the memory serum that belongs to Abnegation. This serum was developed by people on the outside, sent in as a gift. CONFIDENTIAL SERUM. Only highly respected Erudite scientists may know of this serum_."

"I think this is it." I muttered

Marlene grabbed out a vile and went into a drawer labeled syringes. She popped the vile in to place and walked over to Uriah.

"What's that for?" he asked clueless.

"It's going to make you better Uri." She smiled

He nodded and lifted his neck up towards her. She plunged the needle into his neck and injected the serum.

We sat back and watched.

A/N Don't be a pansycake, LEAVE REVIEWS!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Why are you all staring at me? Did the truth serum work?" Uriah stared at us

"I don't know we still have to ask you the question under the influence of it." Lynn smirked, clearly her mischevious ways were getting to her.

"Go on then."

"Are you a virgin, if not who did you lose your virginity to?"

"I am not a virgin and I lost it to Marlene." Uriah stated firmly

He had to know he wasn't under the serum, he told us anyways. I looked over at Marlene who smiled and walked over to Uriah planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Dude, I'm your brother, and you didn't tell me?" Zeke exclaimed

"Sorry man, I wanted the details to myself." Uriah muttered

"Then why did you tell us? You knew you weren't under the serum." Shauna asked

"Because I felt I should tell the truth. Only pansycakes lie because they hide from the truth." Uriah grinned wildly

A pang of jealousy hit me. Two of my best friends lost their virginity before I did. Then again if I was still in Abnegation then i would have until I was at least 30. Still, I felt the need. I am Dauntless, not Abnegation we take risks, every dauntless has probably had sex already. Maybe even Tobias, I don't know though, it's a delicate subject we haven't discussed.

No one told Uriah about what happened, we decided it should remain with us. We ran back out and poured memory serum down the guards' throats so they would forget what we did. The lab was left spic and spec with no trace of us ever being there, good.

We ran down the hallway and I went to the control room where Tobias sit at a desk toying around with controls. He stood up and I ran up to him giving him a bear hug.

"Did it work?" Tobias asked.

"Yes you can turn the cameras back on and let's go." I murmured.

He flipped a switch and the screens around the room came to life with bright colors of the Erudite compound. Tobias took out the memory serum and forced it down the unconscious women's throat. He then set her in the chair sitting up so it at least looked like she was conscious from behind.

"She should wake up in about half an hour." He said looking at his watch.

He grabbed my hand and we all left for the Dauntless compound

*2 hours later*

Tobias and I headed back to his room and I sat on the edge of the bed. He pulled his shirt up over his head and slid his pants off leaving him in only his boxers. I couldn't help but stare, and of course he caught me again.

"Like what you see Stiff?" He asked winking

I nodded,

"Alot." He lay on the bed and reached for my hand pulling me back against the head board gently into his arms.

"Tobias?" I asked

"Yes?"

"I have a question, and it's kind of personal." I stated

He glanced down at me for a moment fishing through my eyes,

"Go ahead." He urged

This was it I needed to ask him…

"So when Uriah woke up Lynn asked him the question from before, and he said he did lose his virginity." I muttered playing with my fingers

"Really, to who?" Tobias asked clearly surprised

"Marlene. It seems to me practically everyone in the compound has had sex." I said slightly hesitant

"Not everyone." Tobias said staring at me for a moment

"I don't count right now, I'm talking besides me."

"I know. Not everyone has Tris."

"Have you?" I asked.

I was scared of his answer and what might happen. I was scared in general. He looked at me for a moment and let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry never mind don't answer that." I said quickly

"No I will answer. No, I have not had sex yet I was waiting until someone I really liked came along. Someone like you." He said searching my eyes for any feeling.

My eyes began to water, I was hoping for an answer somewhat like that. I got butterfly's in my stomach.

We stared at each other for a moment and then Tobias aggressively reached for me pulling me on top of him and kissing my neck.

** ***PLEASE READ A/N. VERY IMPORTANT!*******

A/N So I'm wondering whether or not to make a scene that can be considered mature, but I am very hesitant because it can limit my readers. NOTE: I have thought of a solution though. Please let me know if you would like a scene of this sort and read on OR if you would stop reading. PLEASE LET ME KNOW IN A REVIEW! Greatly appreciated XXO


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

VERY IMPORTANT

***A/N For the well-being of my younger readers I have decided that this story will not have a mature scene. I WILL DEVELOP ONE SEPERATELY AND LET YOU KNOW THE TITLE TO VIEW IT. However, to give some of you a mild satisfaction I will put a heated and intense make out session for you, Veronica put one in Allegiant too so I find this acceptable. PLEASE LEAVE ME REVIEWS! XOXO

He planted small kisses on my neck and down my arms. He slid my shirt over my head and I was in my bra, pink and lacy. He kissed one black bird and then moved up to the next one, and the last one. He moved back up to my neck and sucked lightly leaving a small love bite.

"Tobias!" I sighed into his ear and this seemed to delight him, give him more of a drive

He moved to my lips and started kissing furiously he grabbed my waist as I sit craned over him kissing him he then quickly rolled over so I was laying against the bed and he was on top of me. The pillows cradled my head and the matrress hugged my body. His shirt came over his head, and joins mine on the floor. He moved one hand next to my head and the other on my waist moving up and down gripping my thigh.

"Are you sure this is what you want." He pulled back searching my eyes.

I nodded

"I've never been sure of anything. Now I am, this is what I want and with you." He grinned and I could red lipsticks stains on his ear, neck, and cheek from me. He leaned back down and his lips swept over my bra strap, the message was clear.

*Later that night*

I looked over at the clock, 11 at night. When we had first got back to Tobias's room it was only 8:30. I sat on top of the sheets. Humidity hung in the air and Tobias lay next to me. I scooted over and lay my head on his sweaty chest. He put a single finger on my waist and ran it up my bare side, sending a shiver up my spine. I looked around the room and found all of our clothes on a pile next to the bed. I closed my eyes and let the night rewind in my mind, soon falling into sleep.\

My eyes fluttered open and I could feel the silk sheets stuck to me. I looked over at the window in Tobias's apartment and I could see light peaking through the blinds asking for entrance. I looked over next to me but Tobias was not there. I looked around and waited a moment, I could hear the shower running. I lay in bed a little while longer until he came out.

"Guess I can't really call you a Stiff anymore after last night. No Stiff moves like that." He smiled.

I winked at him, covered in only a towel. His bare chest showing.

"Feel free to take a shower, I have to get ready and go man the cameras. I had Christina drop by with some extra clothes for you, I put them on the counter top next to the shower. I'll see you later." He said. He came over and gave me a kiss sliding his hand under the covers to touch me.

After he had gone into the closet I got out of bed, my naked body hot. I ran to the shower and turned it to the coldest setting. I lathered my body in soap and shampooed my hair and got out.

I pulled on black, leather leggings and a black corset, then threw my hair into a ponytail.

I then headed off to find Christina.

"Hi!" She squealed when I got to her and Will's apartment.

"Hey how are you doing?" I asked

"Good, thanks. I would ask how you are doing but it's obvious you are in a very good mood."

"How can you tell?"

"You keep smiling, you talk with an excited edge to your voice, and the fact that you asked me how I'm doing." She replied eyeing me curiously

I just nodded

"So what happened last night?" She asked

"What do you mean?"

"You went back with Tobias and you seemed almost upset…" She recalled

"No I was just thinking about something."

"That made you upset?"

"Well I don't know."

"I know what happened you became upset after Uriah said he lost it to Marlene. You felt like you're the only one who hasn't lost their V card yet so you were contemplating on how to bring it up to Tobias." She muttered searching my eyes to know she's right.

"Damn it, the Candor in you bothers me. Always being able to read someone's face and know when their lying." I murmured

"Then, did you guys do it?" She squeaked

"Yes." I stated simply

"Was it good?"

"Yes it was good. He's so—"

"I don't need the details. What I do need is to get out of this room."

We headed down to the Dauntless main room to select our jobs, and I didn't know what I wanted.

A/N REVIEW PLEASE


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Thank you for coming. Today you will select your job here at the Dauntless compound. Choose well, jobs here do not often change. First we start with Christina, what job do you choose?"

A women instructor stood before us in black combat boots and an all-black outfit. She had a hard look on her face but she knew all of us well. She stared at Christina expectantly,

"I choose initiate trainer." She smiled

The women stepped forward and handed Christina a paper then turned to Will,

"Will, what job do you choose to have here at the dauntless compound?" She asked eyeing him curiously.

I knew what Will would choose, so tech savy and smart,

"I choose the position of helping with cameras." He said staring at the wall behind her blankly.

She nodded and also handed him a paper.

After asking Uriah, Lynn, Marlene, and Peter she turned to me.

"Tris I have it noted hear that I must offer you a position of leading the Dauntless. Would you like to take on this job? If not, what is the job that you wish to have?" She asked trying to hide excitement

This was a truth I was not prepared to answer. Could I strip off my top instead, or did I have to answer? I had to think quickly. I knew what I wanted,

"My job selection I would like to take on is leading the Dauntless." I said

I would take this truth on as a dare. It was a dare I would not back down from.

She smiled and handed me a paper.

"I am to escort you to the headquarters of the compound where you will be inducted." She clapped an skipped away, I was on her heels following her.

I looked back at my friends and they smile back at me reassuringly. This was it.

"Repeat after me, I Tris Prior,"

"I Tris Prior,"

"Have chosen to lead the Dauntless,"

"Have chosen to lead the Dauntless,"

"I will be brave, merciless, and fight my fears,"

"I will be brave, merciless, and fight my fears,"

"I will lead through anything, against anything, against anyone,"

"I will lead through anything, against anything, against anyone,"

"I will lead the Dauntless until I grow too old,"

"I will lead the Dauntless until I grow too old,"

"In which I will step down quietly,"

"In which I will step down quietly,"

"But always stay the same,"

"But always stay the same,"

"Brave, merciless, and fearless."

"Brave, merciless, and fearless."

"Tris Prior you are now a Dauntless leader. Congratulations."

Now, the dare had just begun. What is a difference between Truth and Dare, Candor and Dauntless?

I don't know, but maybe one day I will. The only similarity is, no matter what you are brave, and that's all I need to be a Dauntless member.

*** IMPORTANT A/N

I WILL BE POSTING A SEQUEL. My goal is that tomorrow the sequel will be up. The title will be Dauntingly Divergent. I WILL POST A SNEAK PEAK ON THIS STORY TOMORROW SO YOU CAN EASILY FIND THE STORY! Thanks and if you have any questions ask them. PLEASE LEAVE ME REVIEWS AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGH OF IT AS A STORY. Thank you so much. XXO


	14. SEQUEL SNEAK PEAK

A/N This is a peak at my Sequel, click on my username and find DAUNTINGLY DIVERGENT. Please follow and review on how you think it is coming along.

DAUNTINGLY DIVERGENT

Chapter 1

I headed down to the camera room to find Tobias and tell him about the choice I made, see what he thought. I gently rapped at the door,

"Four it's for you."

Will answered the door and then stepped aside to let me in. Tobias looked up from the cameras surrounding the room at me. On the camera screens I could see the pit, the rooms, the halls, the landscape room, the view of the train, and oddly enough a camera divided into sections to spy on all of the other factions. I turned my attention back to Tobias.

"I see you got ready and out okay, so how'd I go?"

"Yeah, well I need your opinion on the choice I chose." I muttered looking down at my feet.

He came over and grabbed my chin pulling my face to look at him.

"What did you choose?"

"They offered me a position as leader of the compound… I took it." I flinched.

Tobias stared for a moment.

"I'm so sorry Tobias I knew I shouldn't have chosen that job." I cried

"No, no Tris this is good, I think. The only problem you might have is disagreeing with Max. He's cruel, cunning, sly, and vile. You are the complete opposite, and he may not like working with that." He said staring at me

I nodded trying to think, I need to act tough if I want to keep this job, if I want to stay in the compound. The dare just got even harder. Can I take a piece of clothing of now?

I told Tobias I had to think about some things and find him later. He nodded and got back to work and I left, storming down the hallway to find Christina, what did she choose again? I remembered that I now had access to records, so I went to the record room and was meant by a tall man.

"Identification and position in the compound?" He asked, face hard and complex

"Tris Prior, co-leader of the Dauntless." I stated

"You may enter. Can I help you find anything?"

I wondered how he knew I wasn't lying then I looked up and saw an identification camera with the lens pointed on me and he had a tablet in his hand and stared down at it.

"I need the most recent records of the jobs people took."

"Name you're looking for?"

"Christina, there's only one."

"Ah yes here she is, she chose initiate training. However, since the choosing ceremony has just passed there aren't anyone to train. She is being trained to be a trainer. You should find her in the training room." He said

I thanked him and set off to find Christina and get her opinion on it, whether she chose truth or not.

A/N Hi guys a little bit you should know before we go any further:

Jeanine Matthews died in a laboratory accident and a new leaders has presided

Tobias does know his mother is alive and is factionless

Tobias does not know he is not divergent

All characters are still alive except for Al and Eric (she took Eric's spot)

This takes place during no particular book

Leave reviews of how you think it so far!


End file.
